


Pretty Setters Squad Training Camp One shots au

by ichongyuns



Series: Pretter Setters Squad of Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boys Being Boys, Developing Friendships, Don't Like Don't Read, Inappropriate Humor, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Not Beta Read, Not Romance, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita Swears, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Training Camp, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichongyuns/pseuds/ichongyuns
Summary: This is a collection of one shots for the pretty setters of haikyuu! My first au for this fandom, so please mention in the comments if a character seems a little ooc, that is not my intention.Besides!This is mainly meant for fun and I love the setters very much, you will see in mainly Kageyama's POV.
Series: Pretter Setters Squad of Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pretty Setters Squad Training Camp One shots au

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers, I'm a new anime writer! I've read many fanfictions since being here and I finally decided to try my hand at a haikyuu one! It pretty much focuses on the setters though! Please don't be disappointed in me, I have a hard time writing so many characters. This will also be an alternate universe but within the same universe story just obviously not Canon because we sadly don't get to see all the setters meet, le sigh. But but that's where writers come in creating stories for them! Like me, I've had this story in my head for a while. It is a long one shot and many more occurrences may happen after that with said setters! 
> 
> Enjoy!

This is a brief introductory part and chapters will be posted when I begin writing them in them. I hope this will be anticipated and that all readers enjoy each character. 


End file.
